


Chantaje

by RadnorW



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!McCree, M/M, Sex Addiction, top!Gabriel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadnorW/pseuds/RadnorW
Summary: 性癮麥克雷站街。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 5





	Chantaje

**Author's Note:**

> Chantaje 譯為 敲詐、勒索。
> 
> top萊耶斯，bottom麥克雷。
> 
> 不要考究plz，寫著爽就完事了)

*

冰涼的酒液順著口腔滾入喉道，与威士忌本身溫度截然相反的是它所經之處引起的灼燒感。嗆辣的煙薰味、濃濃的泥炭味以及獨特的海水味。萊耶斯要了張紙巾隨手抹去唇沿沾著的威士忌，掏出幾張足夠應付今晚的紙幣拍在櫃檯上便起身準備回去。

腦袋有些發脹，典型的飲酒過多導致的身體反應。鬼知道他自己為什麼丟下手頭等著完成并提交的行動報告，故意忽略辦公室角落特意放置的一個小巧隱秘酒櫃轉而離開基地在附近找了家深夜營業的酒館。他就那樣在吧台前一個人呆呆的喝了幾個小時的悶酒，不接受搭訕不接受約會，時不時跟著人群看向牆壁上掛著的老舊電視機，審視著那些酒鬼因為電視播放的球賽而歡呼吵鬧。

萊耶斯今天沒有戴上他那頂髒兮兮的灰色針織帽出來。他揉亂了自己頭上有段時間沒剃的卷毛，歎著氣準備走回去醒醒酒。十分自然的、在經過一個沒有路燈照射，沒有亂停的汽車遮擋的巷口時，他十分快速的偏頭瞥了一眼。

"傑西?" 

應該沒認錯人，好歹也算是共同完成了不少訓練和多人任務。萊耶斯拍了拍自己的臉頰，倒退著回到了剛剛那條幽深寬闊的巷子口，邁步站定在一個男人面前。這人此刻正忙於把另一位試圖往他衣領里塞紙幣的男人推走并空出一隻手極力拉低自己帽檐。

"誰是傑西?我不是傑西，你找錯人了。" 

麥克雷使勁拉扯著自己的牛仔帽試圖擋住自己的臉並且火速否認身份。但是萊耶斯已經捏上了他的帽檐，帶著不容拒絕的力度向上抬。

發現自己這種幾乎算是掩耳盜鈴的傻瓜戰術並沒有騙到長官以後，麥克雷放棄了抵抗的力量，鬆開了扯住帽子遮臉的手，不安下垂在兩邊并蹭了蹭緊身牛仔褲的縫合線。

黑色的廉價襯衫，故意只扣到胸口下方的扣子，从被扯大的領口中透出的寬闊結實的胸肌，收臀效果極佳、準確勾勒出前後臀部曲線以及腿長的緊身牛仔褲，沒有路燈光線照射的巷子，若有若無彌漫著的麝香氣息和香水脂粉氣的環境，看到萊耶斯過來不甘心的抓著錢跑路的男人。

萊耶斯不是傻子，他猜到了平時那個嘴上一天到晚沒個正形，在每日訓練後直喊累然後躲在宿舍內閉門不出的牛仔男孩在這裡是幹什麼的，這顯而易見。

麥克雷支支吾吾："呃..長官，我想我可以解釋。"

萊耶斯幾乎是有些輕蔑的看了眼慌忙落跑的路人，在意識到自己的行為前，大手早已覆上了麥克雷的胸部。

"在有更高級別的命令之前，暗影守望向來祇有我說了算。哪怕現在我們並不在基地——你打算怎麼辦，寫一篇報告來上報這件事?鑒於你平時的作風，我幾乎能猜到你會寫出什麼爛東西。"

麥克雷睜大了眼睛，帶著點不可思議的眼神回瞪他的長官，卻是忽略了自己身上的那只手："十分嚴重的控告..長官，我可以告你嗎?"

"除非你想讓整個世界的人都知道守望先鋒的傑西麥克雷是個有性癮的變態，時時刻刻渴望能有根東西來填滿他流水不斷的屁股，甚至還和自己的上級搞上了。你知道我不會介意什麼名聲的。但你呢，牛仔小子，你所熱愛的西部文化可不會接受一位揹負上一些不太光彩的名頭的牛仔吧?"

酒精沖上大腦替這位平時自律久了的指揮官規劃好了一切。不再有守望先鋒或者暗影守望的繩索來束縛他，他反而像個壞蛋一樣將束縛套在傑西身上。他鬆開被自己捏的幾乎有些變形的帽檐，轉而搭在牛仔寬闊的肩膀上。儘管酒精作祟，萊耶斯還記得當初那場不怎麼光彩的、在死局谷的任務。就是那次，他和他的隊伍抓回來一個鼻青臉腫的男孩，牛仔帽、左輪手槍、一身沾滿了汗水和風沙的舊衣服。那時的麥克雷還衹是個近乎成年的小孩，一身薄薄的肌肉和無處發散的精力。他想他做好決定了。

萊耶斯的手掌上方忽然覆上了另一個人的，那是傑西的手掌。他把萊耶斯的手從自己肩膀上抓下來，帶他往巷子深處走："想教訓我的話最好去一個私密的地方，我在前面的旅館租了一間房間。"

路過旅館一樓服務台的時候，百無聊賴坐在櫃檯後面正刷著手機的女人抬頭看了他們一眼，眼中的鄙夷幾乎化為實質——麥克雷不是第一次幹這個了。可想而知，一個背景檔案本就夠差勁的牛仔在自己的案底上又多了一條特地註明的性癮會為他的未來增加多少麻煩，暗影守望不會是他一生的家。萊耶斯搖了搖頭，速來嚴肅的老練士兵決定不在今天思考任何和生涯、任務相關的一切事情。

房間的窗戶沒有拉，也沒有人開燈。一進門萊耶斯就迫不及待的把傑西摁在不怎麼結實的門板上親吻。起初那還算是個親吻，一方的進攻和一方的回應。傑西熱情的含入萊耶斯伸進他口腔的舌頭，勾纏、舔舐。然後他們就像兩隻為搶奪各自地盤而爭鬥不歇的雄獸，以要將對方拆吃入腹的力度啃咬唇瓣，一絲一毫的血腥味絲毫不會阻礙他們的前進。他們早就習慣了這些，戰場上的傷口，酒精棉花下的血痕。

牛仔嘗到了萊耶斯口中濃烈的酒味。  
是威士忌，在一吻結束後他砸吧了一下嘴唇，借著口腔中對方留下的那點唾液辨認出了威士忌的存在證明。

外面不知何時淅淅瀝瀝下起了雨，雨珠滴答落在旅店門口的雨棚上發出吵鬧的聲響。不知道哪裡似乎還在播放音樂。主唱低沉暗啞的嗓音在雨聲中顯得格外清晰，他們已經來到了床上。傑西迫不及待的脫去自己上身的緊身襯衫，飽滿的乳肉還沒跳出來就被萊耶斯握住。他將傑西推在床上，俯身舔吻深色的乳珠，先是小幅度的吮吸，舌面壓在上面。另一邊指尖捉住了那顆尚還柔軟的肉粒揉捏起來，指腹壓著它在乳暈上面輕輕打著轉。他吻到一半狠力咬了一口，傑西被突然的痛感惹得驚叫一聲。先前急促的喘息此刻變成了輕聲的怒駡，他還記得面對長官說髒话是一件違反了些規定的事情，哪怕是在基地外，哪怕是面對平日裡和他們這些特工打成一片的加布裡爾萊耶斯。

萊耶斯吐出被口水舔的濕漉漉的乳頭，手指描繪他多毛的胸口，沿著腹部一路向下解開傑西的皮帶扣，故意忽略他的半勃，深入溫熱的臀縫摸到了那個黏濕的洞口。不出意料，這個饑渴的婊子在出門前就已經事先往自己的屁股里塗了不少的潤滑劑。

"準備好上戰場了嗎，傑西?" 萊耶斯抽出手，一把將褲子剝離傑西健壯的雙腿，复又雙指併攏將滿手的潤滑液抹在他的嘴邊。

傑西伸出還帶著過渡來的酒味的舌頭舔去唇邊的潤滑液，一隻手臂撐起上身，另一隻手臂繞過他的長官的脖子，他抬起藏著顯而易見的期待与渴望的眼睛看向了被窗外燈紅酒綠与絕對黑暗傾灑的臉龐，看向了分明在黑暗中卻無比清晰映著自己身形的眼眸。

"入隊的第一天你就告誡我該時刻做好丟掉性命的準備，長官。我們幹的可不是什麼光彩的任務，不是嗎?"

萊耶斯拍了拍他的大腿，示意牛仔背過身去趴好。他掏出自己漲的發疼的陰莖，酒精的作用還在侵蝕他的腦袋。他顧不得這一切究竟是對還是錯。可世界上沒有絕對的對與錯，此刻能夠左右一切的不過也是慾望。他握住硬挺的莖身，龜頭在溫熱的洞口磨蹭幾下後直驅而入。雖然有量足夠多的潤滑劑，但並未擴張的穴口要吞下那麼個大傢夥也不是易事。被填滿的喜悅擴散到四肢和大腦，而被撕裂的穴口則是將痛感壓過了最初的快感。傑西皺起了眉，埋低了腦袋悶聲呻吟著把臀部翹高，好讓他插入的時候能不像是碾壓般地侵略那麼疼，他深吸了幾口氣，唇瓣之間根本吞不回細細碎碎的抽氣和殘破的喘息聲，於是便毫無保留地全部吐了出來。

"麥克雷特工，頂嘴的話留著做完再講。"萊耶斯哼笑著在他的半邊臀部落下一巴掌，堵回了所有麥克雷想要或者不想要吐出口的抱怨与反抗。他的性器被包裹在高熱的腸道中，先前的潤滑很好的潤濕了他所碾過的每一個地方。他狠力地往深處頂，直至囊袋貼上人的臀瓣也不罷休。

一個好的男妓從不會壓抑自己的快感，隨著萊耶斯一次又一次的深入和抽出。這其中夾雜著複杂的快感和喜悅。他放開聲音喘息著，釋放自己。萊耶斯加快了抽插頻率，開始大幅度的進攻刚才頂到的使牛仔突然發出尖銳驚呼的地方。每一次幾乎都整根拔出，再整根沒入，穴口的褶皺被堅硬的肉棒撫平，把那裡又薄又脆弱的地方磨的像是要滲血。麥克雷順從的迎合他的撞擊，痛感消散的同時，他感到了一股前所未有的快樂。他顫顫巍巍的伸手握住自己也勃起好久的陰莖開始上下擼動套弄。萊耶斯知道怎麼操人才能把他操的最爽，心臟在胸腔內鼓動的聲音和身後交尾發出的臀瓣撞擊的聲音似乎成了傑西可聽範圍內最主要的聲音。那首想不起名字的歌曲也罷，煩人的雨點也罷，隔壁憤怒的敲擊他們牆壁的聲音也罷，一切都比不上他們的瘋狂性愛。他張著嘴粗喘，太激烈了，來不及吞咽下去的唾液沿著唇角垂涎而下，在旅館泛黃的枕頭和下巴間連出似斷不斷的銀絲。他就快要到達懸崖邊緣，快感的制高點一觸即達，而萊耶斯越來越粗重的呼吸也正表現出與他相同的現狀。

恍惚間，傑西腦袋裡想起了那首歌的名字。這太難分辨真實与虛幻了，他承認，從第一次見到這位該死的長官的時候，他差點硬的一塌糊塗。性癮伴隨他成長，多數時候都由自己一個人去承擔，但是對著誰在自己褲襠裡射的亂七八糟不是他能控制的。拉美裔男性深色的肌膚，他壓在針線帽下的卷髮，反抗時感受到的指節上大大小小的茧，一切的一切無一不在吸引著他去靠近。甚至在兩人的格鬥訓練時，對方身上的汗漬都能勾的他心猿意馬。日積月累的獨自撫慰已經不能安撫對自己長官有不實幻想的牛仔，他決定趁著大家都入睡的夜晚偶爾溜出去找幾個人解決性欲。

他射了。緊縮的後穴內壁同時也絞著深埋在他體內的萊耶斯。就這頂到最深的姿勢，萊耶斯挺了挺腰也貢獻出了自己的一切。就像殉道者一般，傑西追逐著危險的至高快感，追逐著萊耶斯，甘願為他奉上一切。他又像最髒汙不堪的螻蟻般對著他奉為最高的萊耶斯釋放自己泥濘的幻想。但現在他們都貢獻給了彼此最隱私的部分，性癮和精液。射精後的萊耶斯撈起傑西的脖頸，再次跟他分享口中的酒味。

傑西有一種不會動搖的堅定感，就像那段他嘗試打斷的記憶般不會失去，死局幫是他曾經的家，但他現在已經獲得了擁抱住加布裡爾萊耶斯的機會。

他不會輕易鬆手。

**Author's Note:**

> Arctic Monkeys-505.
> 
> 不建議邊聽邊閱讀，可是北極猴真的很棒。


End file.
